


Unlike Any Other Script

by peachandromeda



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bobby and Jinhwan are bestfriends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Slice of Life, Smut, Sports setting, cute coincidences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandromeda/pseuds/peachandromeda
Summary: Wherein Hanbin and Bobby were caught in a series of awkward, cute coincidences until they ran into each other outside the men's washroom
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Unlike Any Other Script

_Breaking News: Tottenham Hotspurs Announce Squad for International Champions Cup 2019. Tottehham Hotspurs will bring the action as they face Juventus FC on the first day of ICC 2019 in National Stadium Singapore—_

Hanbin switches the tabs of his work emails to the Sportshub official ticketing website, clicking on the colourful seat map of a stadium to see the cheapest unrestricted seat. Weirdly enough, he wasn’t into this sports until four months ago, but now he found himself planning to watch a football match in Singapore. Something must’ve glitched on Youtube’s backend because he was randomly recommended with a video of a thrilling football game when his _Watched History_ only listed either anime teasers or vlogs from known content creators. That one football match pulled him into watching a bunch right after like a strong centrifugal force and now he couldn’t get out of it.

It's lunch time and employees scramble to go outside. He looks out the window, huffing, mulling over how ICC Tour 2019 didn’t include Seoul as one of their stops when football is clearly loved in South Korea. Now the mere thought of shelling out money for the plane tickets and hotel accommodation is somewhat making his head ache.

Hanbin works as an intern in the sports department of Korean Herald and after his internship, he plans to apply as a photojournalist. Taking pictures of current events, people’s daily lives and telling a story through a series of photographs has been Hanbin’s dream since he was a kid. There’s something inexplicably beautiful about freezing a moment, being able to capture the memories, the stories it holds and preserve it into the future. It'd be worth a try if he dedicates his 9-5 to something that he actually loves doing.  
  


●

It’s humid and the afternoon sky is clear, Bobby stays inside his bedroom doing a keepy-uppy while watching the replay of 2011 UEFA Champions League final between Barcelona vs Manchester United. He abruptly pauses and intently tries to focus on the TV screen, waiting for Messi to put the ball at the back of the net when his phone suddenly rings, _shit._ Bobby curses at who could possibly be calling him on a Saturday afternoon.

“Oh, Jinhwan, what’s up?”

It's his bestfriend.

“We’re buying tickets for the Spurs, Juventus game in Singapore, are you going? It’s on July 22.” Jinhwan informs him on the other end.

Bobby checks the calendar on his phone and confirms that he’ll be watching another game in Gangwon province.

“I have a game to watch on that day, remember the kid I told you who we’re eyeing to play for FC Seoul?”

“Ah, I see, too bad we could really hang out with Heung-min after the game you know.”

He can hear the disappointment in Jihwan’s voice on the other line, but he knows he'd understand.

“Tell him I said ‘Hi’ and send my good luck then,” Jinhwan confirms to do just that then Bobby hangs up first.

Bobby works as an assistant talent scout at FC Seoul Academy. His main job is to accompany the sporting director in looking for new talents and further develop their football skills while they play for FC Seoul. The job is pretty tedious as it requires him to travel multiple times in a season to watch games and observe their ideal signings, and because he's also involved in arranging season transfers, buying and selling off players to another team but he enjoys every aspect of it. The job also seems to be the only compensation for his failed dream of becoming a professional football player. 

●

He’s been staring at the back and front portion of the printed ticket and smiling like an idiot after realising that this is actually his first time going out of the country just to watch a football game. He has a myriad of interests but he’s been obsessed over watching football matches lately. He craves that slow build-up of excitement and while a full hour of watching sweat-drenched players chase, defend and kick the ball may not be everybody’s cup of tea, and surely most people would find it boring to wait for a goal that comes in every after 30 minutes or more, he thought that’s exactly what makes this sport interesting: its unpredictability. Hanbin also learnt about how passionate football fans are, that a football club has an entire city that supports them, that there's a group of people who arranges bus rides going in and out of the match venue, whose fanclub responsibilities are being passed down generations and a whole lot more. Suddenly, his mind flies off into a daydream; a multitude of chances to learn about everything there is to know about the sports and its culture. This musing leaves a smile on his face, however, the grandeur of it all seems so far away from where he currently is.

Hanbin gets off at work at 6pm and drops by at a restaurant for a takeout. He lives in an apartment fifteen minutes away from his office via subway. There’s nothing remarkable that’ll immediately catch one’s attention upon seeing his place—it’s minimalist and basic. After forcing himself to finish his dinner, he goes to browse Airbnb for his accommodation in Singapore. He finds a luxurious, Scandinavian-inspired boutique hotel located just a few minutes from Jalan Besar MRT station. The description says that guests can find quirky cafes, some hip establishments and on top of that, Little India is just around the vicinity, so Hanbin didn’t hesitate to book the place.

●

“Keep the triangles and don’t dispossess the ball that easily,” shouts the coach of FC Seoul’s U-12 team at the boys playing on the field.

Bobby is on the sideline watching them train under the bright sun. Just a few days ago, he received the news from FC Gangwon that their prospect was injured and will be out for a few weeks. Injuries are terrible and he knew this from a first hand experience. The sporting director postponed their visit until the player is fit to play again. This leaves Bobby’s schedule clear for the rest of July.

“So you’re finally going to Singapore huh, I heard the tickets are already sold out.” Chanwoo sits next to Bobby and hands him a bottle of water. Chanwoo works at FC Seoul Academy as a junior sporting manager for the U-16 team.

“Yeah, had to use my connections you know.” Bobby replies with a smug face. 

“What happened to the game in Gangwon?”

“The kid got injured and won’t be able to play. Director Kang thought it’s a waste of time to watch the rest of the team play.” 

This means that their chance of scouting a talent has been delayed and Bobby hates it when they get ambushed by the media outside the academy to confirm the new players they're signing. And a flash-flood of questions are thrown at them when they don’t disclose any information about it.

“Well, you have Heung-min and CR7 waiting for you in Singapore, your honour. Don’t be sulky.” 

Bobby turns to smack Chanwoo in the arm for the corny remark.

●

Jinhwan’s flight is just 7 hours earlier than Bobby’s. He's walking on the jet bridge, boarding the plane with his head hung down reading some information on his phone about the game and other events on ICC's official website. The game will be held tomorrow night at 7:30pm, but fans can go as early in the morning to the venue since both clubs will have a mini trophy exhibition and merchandise will be sold until the afternoon. He's pondering whether to mingle with fans or arrive thirty minutes before the actual game.

Since Bobby only had a week left to book his plane ticket, he got one of the few available seats at the farthest row. He’s supposed to take the aisle seat but he went to sit by the window. Flights are boring and Bobby knows firsthand how dreadful it is to fly out multiple times a year. He was waiting for the familiar announcement from the flight attendant when he noticed a guy with milky white skin walking towards the last row. The guy stops on the aisle for a moment to catch his breath and gathers the momentum to tow his cabin-sized luggage on the overhead compartment. Bobby notices the beads of sweat on the guy’s forehead and the way he runs his hand at the back of his neck to calm himself. He assumed he almost missed this flight.

“Excuse me, my seat is by the window.” The guy speaks directly to him and Bobby moves to the aisle seat to give way.

“Sorry I thought I’d finally have the entire row to myself.” 

●

Hanbin almost missed his flight and this guy with a bunny-teeth smile sharing the row with him told him he thought he’ll be alone on the last row. Well, honestly, he expects the same but it looks like that’s not the case here. He exhales rather dramatically and sees from his peripheral vision that the guy couldn’t help but be amused at him.

The sound of the familiar announcement for safety before the take off fills the airplane and a few minutes later, they’re above the clouds.

“Off to a holiday in SG?” The guy gives him a wry smile. _Oh and now the guy wants to have a conversation with me._ Hanbin doesn’t find it weird when a stranger initiates a conversation and accepts the way some people are just naturally curious or talkative. He doesn’t care. Sure, he could entertain this one.

“Not really. I’m only watching a football game.” Hanbin’s tone is rather polite but the hint of excitement in the way he said it can’t be any more obvious.

“Whoa, really? Me too, which game though? I’m watching the Spurs and Juventus match.”

Hanbin didn’t miss how the guy's mouth formed an O shape after hearing what he said. He ends up explaining that he’s watching the same game too, and that he’s rooting for Spurs since they give off an underdog vibe coming up against the Italian giants. Hanbin has a knack for rooting for the underdogs and he likes the way the guy attentively listens to him.

“I’m Bobby by the way.” The guy extends his hand which Hanbin takes with a smile.

“Hanbin.”

“Nice meeting you, Hanbin.”

It's his turn to keep the conversation going by asking Bobby some questions or he can also pull some of his cheesy pickup lines along the way, but the flight attendant announces that they’re now distributing the food, so Bobby’s attention has immediately turned to the menu. Hanbin plugs in his airpods instead to listen to some music and eventually starts to feel his eyelids get heavy, so he just lets himself fall asleep despite being in a completely uncomfortable sitting position.

●

Bobby has been stealing glances in Hanbin's direction, noticing him slumping on his sleep, his chin almost touching his own chest—even he can feel the discomfort by simply looking at him. He might wake up with a stiff neck and a pretty face like Hanbin's doesn't deserve that type of discomfort. So without hesitation, Bobby unbuckles his seat-belt and sits next to him. He cradles his head over his right shoulder that comfortably pillows his cheeks. He smiles after hearing Hanbin groan and seeing him move his head a little nearer on the crook of his neck. The movement almost made Bobby wrap his one arm around Hanbin’s waist to ensure he sleeps undisturbed for the rest of the flight. Almost.

●

Hanbin slowly opens his eyes and turns his head to look up at Bobby’s poreless face. He jerks back after realising that he unconsciously used his shoulder as a pillow. Confusion and embarrassment washes over him as he gapes at the guy next to him, wide-eyed, and surely the latter didn’t miss how Hanbin’s pupils dilated in surprise.

“It’s fine, don't worry. I felt uncomfortable seeing you sleep with your head almost detaching from your neck, so I had to put it over my shoulder.” Bobby beams at him.

Hanbin lets out a sigh and smiles shyly at him. If it weren’t for the way he smiles, flashing those two front bunny teeth and how soft-spoken he talks, Hanbin would think Bobby is a creep. He stretches his neck in all directions with the announcement to prepare for landing overlapping the sound of his strained muscles cracking. 

Bobby helped Hanbin with his luggage before alighting the plane and casually walked abreast in the airport. They’ve asked each other how long they’re staying in Singapore or if each of them is watching another game. Holding a conversation with a stranger isn't really Hanbin's strongest suit and the airplane setting doesn't seem to help too, but he tried his best and Bobby seems genuinely curious with every question he asks. They bid each other goodbyes when they reached the taxi stand with Bobby hoping to meet Hanbin after the game. 

●

**Matchday 1 Tottenham Hotspur vs Juventus FC**

Hanbin finds his seat number on the Hotspur side. The stadium is packed with people wearing kits with navy blue, white colour bearing the AIA logo and the legendary black and white, Jeep logo of Juventus. It’s noisy as expected even though not a single player is on sight yet on the familiar green pitch. Hanbin feels like he’s drowning when he looks up to scan how high and hollow the upper portion of the entire stadium is. It has a huge hole on one side and underneath is a huge screen displaying the massive attendance of 54,131 fans. 

Hanbin goes behind his camera to take pictures of the fans waving their respective club’s flags, holding up scarves with their club’s name embroidered when someone clumsily approaches him to confirm that the seat next to him belongs to them. He puts his camera away from his eyes only to see a familiar face.

“Bobby?”

“Hanbin?”

Both of them stare at each other in surprise.

“Are you seated here?” Hanbin points at the seat next to him in disbelief.

“Yeah, and that’s your seat?” Bobby asks the obvious and bursts into a fit of laughter.

“Of all people, it really has to be you sitting next to me huh?” 

“Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” Bobby asks with a slightly teasing tone and gives him a puppy-eyed look.

“Yeah, something like that.” 

“I forgot to ask you yesterday if someone is coming with you to watch the game,” Bobby says as he settles on his seat.

“Really, why?”

“Well, I was planning to ask if we could hang out after the game. I’ll be back in Seoul on Monday.”

“No way!” Hanbin exclaims.

“Why?”

Before Hanbin can answer, the stadium goes into an uproar of cheers when the players start to come out on the field for a warm-up and Hanbin’s attention has completely diverted to them.

“Oh my god, that’s Heung-min! It’s Cristiano Ronaldo!” Hanbin called their names in the air and cheered in admiration.

Bobby watches him in complete delight as he goes on a full fanboy mode. Hanbin holds up his camera again and Bobby notices how his posture somewhat reflects the level of focus he’s putting into taking pictures. Caught inside a UFO-like dome filled with unintelligible cheers, there’s no room for daydreaming but Bobby couldn’t help but ponder on the coincidences they've been caught in. It feels like fate is being playful and he and Hanbin are the pawns in this Universe's silly game.

The countdown to the match begins and the screams get even louder when the ball comes into play. The two along with other fans inside the stadium are so immersed in whatever is happening on the field. In the last 20 minutes when the score is 2-1 with Spurs chasing in behind, Son Heung-min dribbles past Juventus defenders and runs away on the touchline towards the goal. Both Hanbin and Bobby rise to their seats in anticipation, holding their breath. Heung-min cuts inside from the right side of the pitch and in a blink of an eye, the ball finds the back of the net, it’s a goal. Hanbin and Bobby cheer at the top of their lungs, clapping their hands in the air and jumping in celebration. The scores have equalised.

The game ended at 2-2. Considering that Tottenham Spurs is the underdog, equalising the score isn’t too bad.

“Wow at least we’re not going home with a broken heart.” Hanbin lets out a sigh of relief, he feels slightly elated. Watching a football game live is surely unlike any other.

●

  
The thrill and adrenaline brought upon by watching a live football game isn’t something foreign to Bobby, so he understands what Hanbin is feeling right now. It’s almost past 9pm, he’s contemplating whether to ask Hanbin to go out for dinner or offer to take him home. Maybe both. He scratches the back of his head because he couldn’t bring himself to ask him both.

“Are you heading home already?” Bobby asks.

“Hmmm, yeah. I need to review all the photos I’ve taken from tonight.” Hanbin furrows his brows at him in curiosity, “why?”

Bobby couldn’t hide the trace of disappointment on his face. He realises they barely know each other for him to be intervening with his errands, but he goes and tries anyway.

“Well... I wanna ask you out for dinner and maybe take you home,” He flashes a grin at Hanbin, somewhat embarrassed.

“Oh, are you paying for my food though?” Hanbin raises his eyebrows at and waits for a reaction from Bobby before adding, “I’m just kidding, come on let’s grab dinner together.”

Bobby couldn't help but smile and let the butterflies unfurl their wings and fly into the night.

●

Bobby receives a message from Jinhwan asking him where he is.

[Jinhwan] _We’re at Marina Sands, here in Waku Ghin eating dinner. Heung-min is looking for you. Get your ass here asap!_

Bobby is having an internal battle whether to go and flex his connection to Hanbin that he and Heung-min are friends since he’s a big fan, or, ignore Jinhwan’s text and enjoy this romantic dinner between him and Hanbin. Yes, he finds it romantic after all the cute coincidences from the airplane to the football game.

[Bobby] _I’m already at my hotel, im tired pls don’t call me tonite or tomorrow. I don’t want to be disturbed. talk 2 u in Seoul. Bye._

Bobby blatantly lied in his reply to Jinhwan.

[Jinhwan] _What the hell are you talking about?_

[Bobby] _Shut up Jinhwan. bye._

Bobby switches on his phone's Airplane mode.

“Who’s that? Your girlfriend?” Hanbin asks while his eyes scan the menu. Bobby shakes his head in response.

“Your boyfriend?”

“Nope. I think the person sent the message to the wrong number.” 

Another white lie.

“What are you getting by the way?” He asks.

“Probably the most expensive one, can you manage?” Hanbin smirks at him.

Bobby spent the majority of the dinner shaking his head at Hanbin with an utterly entertained expression because of the onslaught of funny remarks. His jaw is starting to hurt.

And soon, dinner was over and Bobby fulfilled his mission of taking Hanbin home. They took a cab and shared an conversation with their driver who happens to be a football fan too. Bobby counts that as another coincidence since not every day you’ll come across a taxi driver who loves football. After the short drive from the restaurant, they were dropped off in front of a nondescript all-white walled hotel in Jalan Besar.

“So this is where you stay huh,” Bobby scans the hotel’s exterior at night as if there’s something worth looking at on it.

“Yeah, and the CCTV camera is right there, so if something happens to me, you will be the first person of interest.” Hanbin points at the CCTV which made Bobby laugh gravelly.

Hanbin spends the rest of the night in his room checking out the photos he’s taken, while Bobby tries to salvage the dinner he ditched for Hanbin, only for Jinhwan to confirm that Heung-min is already back in the hotel to rest for another game in two days.   
  


●

Bobby and Hanbin had their flights back to Seoul on the same day but not at the same time. Nonetheless, fate has managed to meet the two at Incheon Airport since Hanbin was waiting for his mum from another flight. Bobby mustered up the courage to ask for Hanbin’s number and just worked his charm on him when he asked for a reason. He has none except for wanting to keep in touch. The Universe has done enough to conspire on matching them, and fortunately, the two seemingly exhausted their chance.

●

  
Hanbin submitted the article he wrote along with the photos he’s taken to his boss, expecting for it to be published. Any game from the International Champions Cup was highly anticipated, so he expected that a bunch of articles would be published, but nevertheless, he tried submitting his with the expectation that it could at least be featured. His boss immediately returns his email stating that a resident writer already published one and they want to refrain from putting out something similar. The rejection made Hanbin feel upset for the rest of the day. He’s not the type to dwell on his own mishaps or failure for too long, but his frustrations seemingly just keep on piling up lately.

And it hits him again: the realisation that he’s an intern, someone who needs more experience. Someone who needs further training. Once his internship is over, he’ll find himself in this company to compete again with probably more experienced, highly skilled journalists. He likes to quickly get back up and ensure he will deliver desirable results this time, but he feels like wavering right now. Having a strong sense of competition can be exhausting sometimes.

He gets off at work earlier than usual. He walks out of the building and surprisingly finds Bobby waiting outside. Bobby walks up to him, wearing a smile he’s never paid attention to before and he thinks he looks really handsome. They’ve been exchanging text messages since they landed back in Seoul and Hanbin once mentioned to Bobby about his internship at Korean Herald. Despite his wide range of connections and knowing the location of his office and maybe some people who work here, Hanbin didn't actually think Bobby would attempt to meet him up outside his workplace.

“You weren’t returning any of my texts or calls, so I thought I’d wait here and meet you up.” Hanbin looks defeated so Bobby gives him a cheerful smile.

“Can we go to Han river? I’m kind of having a bad day.”

  
  


●

Han River serves like the perfect place for a romantic drama. It just gives away that aura. It’s frequented by people who love to watch the way the sunset paints the city at dusk with the familiar mixture of red, orange and yellow, sometimes purplish pink. Its reflection skidding on the river’s surface, giving off a calming effect to whoever sees it. 

But it’s sundown now and the night lights give nothing but a feel of nostalgia and melancholy. Bobby and Hanbin are standing on a step leading down to the river. Amidst the long dead silence after hearing what happened, Bobby tries to be supportive and comforts Hanbin with a few encouraging words.

“Maybe next time you can submit your work minus the expectations, that way you won’t really be disappointed….”

Hanbin doesn’t seem to hear any of what Bobby is trying to tell him as if his words muffle into a huge ball of incoherence. He’s so dazed studying the curves and planes of Bobby’s face with his eyes flickering at the sight of his lips and when he can no longer hold himself back, he grabs on his shirt and kisses him on the lips. Bobby was taken aback, wide-eyed, but he didn’t dare break the kiss. Their lips remain pressed against each other, long enough to send each other into a drunken state. Hanbin gasps as he pulls away and brings his face onto his palms to hide his embarrassment. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m just so frustrated and your lips are so full and inviting. I think I’m going crazy!” Hanbin half cries in his high-pitched voice.

Bobby could barely make out the words properly because he speaks against the palm of his hands. A chuckle escapes from Bobby’s throat and asks, “Did kissing me somewhat relax you?”

“Huh?” Hanbin pauses and looks at him in bewilderment, “well....I feel safe every time I’m with you .....and I like hearing you talk and—”

“Then kiss me again—” Bobby interjects.

They stare at each other in silence— Bobby giving him a playful smile and wiggling his eyebrows as if to say, _come on, just kiss me again_. The view of the glistening river over Bobby's shoulders, the bokeh of lights from afar and the racing sound of cars from the highway road at night time set back the mellow mood for such a romantic escape; and Hanbin thinks the air almost tastes sinfully sweet. His gaze lands on Bobby’s almost swollen lips once more and starts fiddling at the hem of his shirt and carefully leans in. He closes his eyes and presses his lips to Bobby's again and this time Bobby wastes no time and takes Hanbin’s face into his hands and claims his pinkish, pillowy lips too. It starts out sloppy, but as the two learn the tenderness and every curve of each other's mouths, the kiss deepens. It’s too sensual; Hanbin feels like he’s going to melt with the way their heads tilt on the side to fit their lips perfectly. He tips his head back a little and mindlessly just lets Bobby swirl his slick, hot tongue with his. The kiss gets messier due to Hanbin's lack of experience, but Bobby doesn't seem to mind. The former slings his arms over Bobby’s shoulders for support because any time now his knees might just give up on him so Bobby keeps him in place by holding him by the waist. They pull apart to look at how drunk each other has become, only to reclaim each other’s lips again and again.

“Feeling better now?” Bobby asks after he breaks the kiss. Hanbin nods at him, eyes still close, somewhat panting. They waited for each other's breath to become even and body to relax. Hanbin is still reeling from the aftermath brought by the taste of Bobby’s mouth. Like freshly baked cinnamon bread; or cold vanilla ice cream. He wants more.

Bobby takes Hanbin’s hand and interlaces their fingers as they walk up to the nearby taxi stand. It's a simple gesture that shoots electricity to Hanbin’s entire body. He’s used to skinship, he’s numb to it, but Bobby's touch is electrifying. Hanbin couldn't help but blush too after noticing how Bobby’s face looks under the night lights, and he's suddenly overcome with affection, liking how they fall against the planes of Bobby’s face. It accentuates his pointed nose, perfectly sculpted cheeks and his red, plump lips. His now swollen lips.

“I wasn’t really expecting that we’d kiss first before we officially go on a date,” Bobby smiles cheekily at Hanbin and sees him flush in red even more. The latter shies away after hearing the statement, holding himself back from touching his lips.

“Take me home?” They both stop at their tracks and face each other. Hanbin plasters a boyish smile that makes his dimple deepen on his left cheek, and Bobby suddenly remembers how he was aiming to take him home back in Singapore and now it’s Hanbin asking him this favour. 

They reached the entrance to Hanbin’s apartment building and while Hanbin fishes for his phone in his pockets, Bobby calls out for him from behind. He turns around to see Bobby looking like a complete awkward college dropout with his hands hidden behind.

“What is it?” Hanbin furrows his brows at him.

“I know you’re having a bad day, but do you wanna go out again tomorrow?” Bobby waits for a reaction and immediately adds, “I know a great place!”

“Take me wherever you want. I’ll go with you.” 

Bobby starts to walk backwards not wanting to leave Hanbin out of sight until he gets inside the elevator. The movement is so childlike, playful, and innocent and Hanbin just stands there waiting for the elevator to ding open, watching Bobby continue to walk backwards, not breaking his gaze.

“I won’t be able to walk like what normal people do, until you get in the elevator.” Bobby shouts at him.

Hanbin shakes his head and finally vanishes behind the elevator doors. 

This day turns out to be bearable in the end. Thanks to Hanbin’s own awkwardness and clumsiness, he ended up kissing the guy he met six days ago. He blushes at the thought of Bobby holding him in place while they kiss. Without Bobby anchoring him on the ground, his knees would’ve buckled easily when their tongues collided. The memory is too sweet to keep it at the back of his head, he wants to revisit it every second that passes by, but then he’s suddenly interrupted when his phone vibrates and flushes when he sees Bobby’s name on the screen.

[Bobby] _Hey, still awake?_

[Hanbin] Yeah, but I’m about to go to sleep. Have to be early at work tomorrow. Why?

[Bobby] _Nothing, just thinking ‘bout the kiss._

[Hanbin] I’m thinking about it too. 

[Bobby] _Gud. at least this isn’t one-sided._

[Hanbin] I should be the one saying that.

[Bobby] _Yup, i beat u into it. Don’t reply, go to sleep now. Good nyt, see you in my dreams!_

Hanbin looks out the window from his bedroom, staring at such a faraway void. He sees his uneventful life reflects on the mundane down below, out there on the streets, inside every house. He had an epiphany that people’s lives are somehow all similar, that they are all trying to move forward; but for him, it’s seemingly slowing down. Maybe because of Bobby. Whenever he’s with him, time stands still. His heart pulses in a violent delight and the smile couldn’t be wiped off from his face until he falls asleep.

●

At this point, Hanbin is just waiting for his internship to be over. He lost his enthusiasm to produce any content for Korean Herald after numerous rejections in the past months. He needs to be somewhere where he could feel a little appreciation for his craft. It’s Friday, he could finally disable his brain from producing stressful thoughts by sleeping the whole day. There's not much to do in the office so he just sits there at his desk and idly browses some videos on Youtube, when a dating Ad pops up before the actual video plays. Seeing it all of a sudden puts the image of him kissing Bobby in front of his head. He feels his face get hot. He didn’t regret it one bit though, in fact, he wants to do it again. 

And just like a cute coincidence, his phone screen flashes Bobby’s caller ID.

“Hey.” Hanbin picks up.

“You’re looking for something interesting for an article, right? I think I could help you.”

Bobby's voice over the phone feels like honey dripping on Hanbin's ears. The latter shifts on his seat, the imaginary excitement battery spiking up full in the air.

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“FC Seoul has this innovative project of a digital & media lab. We’ll have a media press during launch next week. I thought maybe you can write a feature article about the difference between the old media lab to the new one to warm up the readers? What do you think?” Bobby asks excitedly.

Hanbin’s face lights up at the suggestion. He really wants to stick to anything sports-related for his content as much as possible. Not every day people will see how sports academies penetrate the media to promote their club, market their merchandise, and overall bring the club’s brand into life online.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Bobby. I’m really excited!” Hanbin exclaims.

“Really excited you could kiss me right now?” Bobby teases him over the phone and Hanbin just lets himself drown in embarrassment. Again.

“Yeah… sorry about that. Might do it again though, so watch out.”

Hanbin subconsciously bites his lower lip, wishes he could take it back. But too late for that now. 

“Sure, but I might do it first this time around, so watch out too.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Hanbin thinks two could play this game.

“Hmmmm yes, ever since I heard you snoring on the airplane.”

“I don’t snore!” 

Hanbin responds defensively. His mouth hangs open as he earns a few glaring colleagues around.

“I knew you had a crush on me since our airplane encounter!” He smirks.

“You knew and you somehow decided to play hard to get?”

“Yeah, need to see if you’re worth it.”

“Whatever you do babe, I’m gonna win you over.” 

Hanbin didn’t miss the sheer determination in Bobby’s voice which consequently made him tap his face to stop it from blushing. First he finds out Bobby had a crush on him since they introduced each other on the plane, and now he’s calling him ‘Babe’. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 2pm. Then we head to the academy.” Bobby says.

“Okay. Thank you so much for this, I’m running out of ideas so thank you for helping me.” 

“Go out on a date with me after as a ‘Thank you’, how about that?” Bobby sure knows what he’s doing and Hanbin couldn't help but admire the confidence and unwavering resolve.

“Okay. I’m all yours tomorrow.” Hanbin doesn't intend for his tone to come off seductive.

“Alright babe, see you then.”

“See you.”

  
●

Bobby pulls over in front of Hanbin’s apartment building. He’s leaning on the car’s hood as he waits for Hanbin to emerge from the elevator door. The latter is wearing a white button down shirt, a pair of black slacks with a makeshift black shoelace belt tied around the belt loops and mustard yellow Chucks.

They drive to the academy, obtain the necessary passes and start the tour. Bobby shows Hanbin the trophy room, the mini museum inside, then briefs him on the history of the club, its establishments, notable players through the years. Hanbin also learns about the innovations made to accommodate the growing demands of the players, drastic changes in management and some information that is worth-taking notes.

The academy is a perfect place for a field trip. There’s history etched in every turn, in every object they see. Bobby takes Hanbin to the new media lab room located in FC Seoul campus. The management, editorial activities, and production will be based in the same building as the training facilities. The new Digital & Media Lab will include the additional editorial activities done through social media, website, TV and print. Hanbin snaps as many intricate, detailed photographs as possible. Through this, he’ll be able to tell the story of hard work, ingenuity, perseverance of the people who brought this idea to life. As Hanbin learns more about this new project, he thinks it will surely open new jobs to people too. He feels proud that Bobby works for this academy and realises the massive impact of his job not only to the players but to the people working off the pitch.

They finished the tour around 5pm and during their drive to their destination, Bobby tries to release the tension between them by playfully provoking Hanbin into admitting that he's the one who's more excited about this date than him. They giggle and bicker like childhood best friends or two rebellious teenagers who ditch their class for an afternoon road trip.

●

They hold hands together as they walk up to Naksan tower. Today, Bobby learns that Hanbin loves hiking and overseeing the city from high places. They’re his vantage points. He takes a mental note to Google some popular elevated places in Seoul so he could take Hanbin on a date whenever possible. Good thing Seoul has numerous mountainous places and has parks like Naksan and Namsan tower. Their first date hasn't even given them the full experience and vibe of the place, yet, Bobby’s mind has already jumped on the next possible venue.

  
“So what do you think of this new project?” Bobby stops when they reach the area in the park where they have a perfect view of the setting sun.

“It’s been a while since I felt this excited about publishing my work.” Hanbin exhales deeply but Bobby surely didn’t miss the sound of hesitation hiding behind the words.

“What is it?” He softly squeezes Hanbin’s hand. 

“I’m starting to doubt myself and I expect another rejection.” 

“Hey, don't think about that. Look at me...” He lifts Hanbin’s chin so they’re eye to eye and cups his face with his hands, gentle enough to squish his cheeks. He’s really cute.

“If they reject this, you can still put it out there for the world to see, a blog post maybe? Have you ever thought of it?”

Hanbin’s eyes started to become glassy. He thought long and hard about becoming a freelance journalist before, gathering up his own team, and leading a group of people with the same goal as him.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Bobby starts to panic because he might’ve triggered one of Hanbin’s insecurities that he wasn’t aware of.

“How can I have that galaxy brain of yours, why have I never thought of resorting to that?” Hanbin asks, his voice somewhat frustrated.

He was so fixated on the idea of getting employed at Korean Herald so he can publish his own works, that he forgot that he can actually keep his own website to publish his stories that were rejected by them.

“Wait, you’ve actually never thought of becoming a part-time freelance journalist?” Bobby asks incredulously. Hanbin shakes his head and sports a face of an innocent puppy, and Bobby’s heart melts at the sight of him keeping it together.

“I know it’s an option but I still want to work at a company to experience being with a collaborative team or something like that.” Hanbin is looking downcast, “if this gets rejected this time, I’ll just take it as a sign to find a job somewhere else. Maybe another company will appreciate my work more.”

“Come here.” Bobby pulls him into a hug and plants a soft kiss on his forehead while Hanbin’s arms meet behind his back.

“Don’t pressure yourself too much. You will find the right people and the right place for your content, just keep going.”

Hanbin nods at that. They’re too close right now and Bobby’s scent of spicy blends of figs and powder isn’t really helping him keep his mind on the topic at hand.

“Can I kiss you now?” Hanbin leans back a bit and looks up at Bobby with an innocent gaze. Without anything in mind at the moment and looking for the right words to say, Bobby’s mouth curves into a smile before taking Hanbin’s face and kisses him slowly. He kisses his lower, then upper lip, and takes them both. Hanbin opens his mouth and Bobby starts to study each curve and once he's familiarised, he devours them until they're red and swollen. Hanbin feels like melting again from the way Bobby kisses him— just like the first time.

Hanbin rests his hands on Bobby’s waist as the latter retreats away from kissing him on the lips and starts nipping at his jaw down to his neck. Hanbin tilts his head a little on the side to give him a better access. His eyes remain close and mouth humming in response. He puts his arms over Bobby's shoulders to keep himself from falling and Bobby wraps his around his middle to press their bodies closer together.

Bobby stops but keeps his face buried in the crook of Hanbin’s neck, panting, “I’m sorry, I think I’m going to lose control.” His breath feels hot on Hanbin’s skin as he utters these words.

Bobby turns to the side and grips on the wooden railings, drooping his head in embarrassment and then looks up to the sky to take a deep breath. Hanbin hugs him from behind to calm him down and say, “it’s okay.” He kisses his nape to reinforce that there’s nothing embarrassing with kissing the hell out of him in the open, under the beautifully painted dusk sky, if anything, it’s romantic. 

Bobby turns around to detach himself from the hug, swallowing the lump in his throat, and goes to ask Hanbin with urgency, “I know this is rather hasty, but can we make this official? Can I be your boyfriend?”

Hanbin doesn’t answer immediately. Slowly his mouth curves into a smile, eyes gleaming, looking right into Bobby's. There so much he wants to say, instead he snakes his arms around his waist and leans closer to whisper ‘Yes’ to his ear. It's rather exaggerated that a single word left Bobby frozen, unable to move any of his limbs. But it's the truth. He was actually anxious whether Hanbin would say yes or he would need more time, but he’s past that now. They spent the next hour at Naksan park either kissing or arguing whether Hanbin snored on the plane or not.

  
●

Hanbin’s internship at the Korean Herald is finally over. His last content was rejected and it only made him even more determined to leave the place. Now that he's going to be unemployed, he has to look for another job since he doesn’t want to rot at home, hence he ends up spending most of his free time looking for job posting online.

He and Bobby haven’t gone out on another date yet since he’s in Gangwon province to scout a new talent. They've been keeping each other updated via Facetime before they go to sleep. Next week, he’ll be in Japan to watch a game from J1 league teams to observe some new prospective players. Meanwhile, Hanbin has been continuously honing his skill in photography, content development and documentary-making by going through his old videos and photos, sampling and experimenting them into a whole newer material. With this he can also prevent himself from falling into a slump while he waits for companies to give him a call.

After leaving Korean Herald, he started uploading some of his work he made in the past on Youtube and Dailymotion. He's basically building his online portfolio. This will be an upgrade or rather an additional to what he was able to publish on print media before. A few days have passed and he's been gaining views and seeing commendations for his work. He’s pretty young so he has a lot to learn and seeing feedback from the public is a great guide and enough motivation for him to keep going.

He wants to keep his DNA on his work and wants to remain original. Sadly, online journalism is too sensationalised due to online hype and emerging needs for clout. The more sensationalised, the more engagements it gets. He wants to challenge himself and get more engagements by showing raw, unfiltered content. In simple words, he wants to do it because it makes him happy and not because he wants to please people. Despite living in a capitalists' playground, Hanbin still believes that the more the way people feel the authenticity of his work, the easier they can relate to it and understand it.

  
●

Tonight’s Facetime is different from any other Facetime he and Bobby did before. Hanbin is only wearing his shorts, and Bobby couldn’t stop staring at his white skin, with the way he licks his lower lip with his tongue, he's probably salivating at the thought of how soft Hanbin's skin is.

“So you sleep naked?” Bobby asks.

“Yes, how about you?”

“Depends.”

“Depends on what?” Hanbin sounds ominous when he’s deeply curious about something. Only if it directly involves his boyfriend.

“Depends on who I am with. I don’t sleep naked when Pooh is next to me.”

“Who’s Pooh?” Hanbin frowns at Bobby on the chat screen.

He’s so obvious, earlier he’s blushing at the sight of Bobby naked and now he’s completely annoyed. Bobby tells him that he goes to sleep next to his plush toy, Winnie the Pooh, fully clothed. But since Pooh is in Korea right now, he can sleep naked these days. Hanbin feels like a complete idiot thinking his boyfriend will sleep naked with someone else. He almost hammers his phone against his head.

“Let me sleep naked with you when I get home, babe.” Hanbin notices how Bobby shifts on his bed and sees how his slightly tanned skin glows under his bedroom lights. He doesn’t answer immediately; he just looks at Bobby through the screen with complete admiration. Bobby wants to take their relationship to the next level, eventually, they’re gonna do it: have sex, but he didn’t know it would come this early. He feels nothing but excitement, it was rather mildly nerve-racking to put it perfectly, but mostly excitement. Their conversation sways from one topic to another, but they all go back to how they'll be spending long nights under the same sheets. Eventually, Hanbin tells Bobby that he’s a virgin so he should be gentle when they do it. 

“I won’t hurt you. It’s the last thing I would want to do in this lifetime.” Hanbin might as well turn into a red chili pepper since he couldn’t stop blushing.

“Today was tiring, I’m going to sleep. You should too. Good night, babe.” bids Bobby.

“Good night, handsome. See you in two days.”

●

Usually Bobby would drop by at the academy after coming from the airport, but today he went straight to Hanbin’s place. Yesterday he joined the players in playing football and while he's dribbling the ball towards the goal, one of the players badly tackled him that resulted in a broken ankle. He felt the shooting pain from his left foot up to his knee throughout the day. The club’s physician advised him to just take a rest and avoid excessive movement and overuse of muscles. 

Even when he's not doing anything, injured or not, he finds himself spending most of his time sleeping. He just woke up and saw 5:46pm on the clock and a message from Hanbin sent 5 minutes ago. What a timing.

_[Hanbin] Babe, Jinhwan told me what happened. I’m coming over to your house._

Hanbin's concern is almost palpable in those words strung together.

[Bobby] I’m okay baby I just need to rest."

Bobby texts back.

_[Hanbin] I miss you._

[Bobby] Hey, I miss you too.”

_[Hanbin] Can you open the door? I'm right outside._

_That fast?_ Bobby’s face crumples in confusion after seeing Hanbin’s message. There's no one out there as high-spirited as Hanbin and it never ceases to amaze him.

He opens the door to see Hanbin carrying takeouts and before he could even grab those from his hands, Hanbin goes straight to the kitchen without sparing him a look.

“I brought kimbap and ginseng soup. Go back to your bed, I'll bring the food inside.” Hanbin orders.

“Babe, I’ve already eaten. Come with me in my room, let's just cuddle.”

Hanbin should be annoyed because he really wants Bobby to eat and recover immediately, but as soon as Bobby reaches out for his hand to lead them in his room, he realises that the idea of cuddling with him after not seeing him for two weeks is way better.

Bobby leans against the headboard of his bed with Hanbin lying back against his chest, his one arm resting over his waist. Hanbin turns on the TV and settles with Rick and Morty on Netflix. 

“Everything on TV is so boring right now, babe.” Bobby’s voice is low. The sound is almost a whisper. Hanbin isn’t aware that Bobby already watched the latest episode earlier this morning, so he tries to look for another show when he feels Bobby starts leaving feather-light kisses on his nape. He mutes the TV and tosses the remote control on the bed. Bobby goes to trace the crook of his neck, tickle his earlobe with the tip of his tongue, and plants a kiss on the skin just below his ear. It sends a tingling sensation down Hanbin’s spine that made him flutter his eyelids and hum in response.

“Does your leg still hurt?” Hanbin’s tone comes off breathy.

“Yes, a bit. But I’m fine now, you’re here.” Bobby hugs Hanbin even tighter from behind and continues what he's doing on Hanbin's shoulders.

“Stay the night with me, please.” He nuzzles on Hanbin’s neck and whispers against his skin, “I wish we could make love tonight but my leg still needs to recover.”

The words must’ve skipped Hanbin’s ears because they go straight to his heart. It’s racing. He also feels the disappointment in Bobby’s voice for this almost missed opportunity. Almost. Who knows, he might be busy again in the next few days. Hanbin turns around in panic and shamelessly suggests that he can ride Bobby or even suck him off. Bobby knows Hanbin is a virgin so this fiery attitude is making him hard as a rock. He stares agape at Hanbin and swallows a lump in his throat. He can’t let an injured ankle get in the way. Can he?

“Okay…. get the lube and the condoms.” Bobby stutters but points at the bedside drawer anyway and without the slightest hesitation, Hanbin gets up and takes out the lube and condoms and tosses them on the bed.

Hanbin takes off his pants and boxers but leaves his oversized shirt on. He helps Bobby take off his pants too, careful not to require him any heavy body movement. His face grows red when he sees the bulge underneath Bobby’s boxers and absentmindedly wets his lips as he tugs them down his legs. He’s huge.

“Come here—” Bobby guides Hanbin as he straddles him and rests on his knees. Bobby fixes his intense gaze on Hanbin as his hands travel on the small of his back. He leaves sloppy kisses on his neck that grows into soft bites, then licks his jaw in slow, swiping motion and kisses him full on the mouth. Hanbin was left heaving when they broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva that connects their swollen lips.

Bobby starts to lather the lube onto his palm and massages Hanbin’s butt cheeks. He searches for his entrance and teases it with one finger, circling his hole and cautiously pushing it in. Hanbin gasps at the contact as Bobby slowly moves his finger past the first knuckle.

“Is this alright?”

“Hmmm yeah.. you can move it.”

Bobby starts pushing and pulling, curling his finger inside until he swipes at Hanbin’s prostate. 

“Ah!" Hanbin burrows his head on Bobby’s neck and gently bites his shoulder to muffle his cries.

Bobby follows up two and then three of his fingers inside Hanbin. He fingers him mercilessly while being wary of any sign of discomfort or pain on his face. He looks up only to see Hanbin’s parted lips, half-hooded eyes and a crease on his forehead that indicates the pain and pleasure washing over him. Hanbin is quite a sight to behold.

Hanbin never had anything inserted up his ass so he lets Bobby finger him until the pain subsides and he gets used to it. When he feels like he's stretched enough, he fumbles for Bobby's hand underneath his ass to take out his fingers.

“Let me ride you.”

Bobby takes out his cum-coated fingers out of Hanbin’s hole and holds him in place. He lines him up to his tip as he slowly sits down on his dick. The size made Hanbin let out a moan at the stretch and cry when he sank deeper. Bobby releases a strung out, raspy groan when Hanbin starts to clench around his dick. The latter starts to rock back and forth, grinding at such a rhythmical pace. Bobby at this point doesn’t know any words apart from “fuck,” “yes, baby” to express how good his boyfriend is riding him.

Soon after the room is filled with moans and heavy breaths. Hanbin scoots to plant his hands on Bobby’s chest and places his feet flat on the bed and starts moving up and down. He cries out every time he impales down, hitting his prostate perfectly in the process. Bobby slides up a little to take a good view of Hanbin, and he thinks he might eventually come just by simply watching him fuck his brains out on his dick. He’s riding him like a pro. 

“Fuck, look at you baby.” Bobby says in between half sighs and groans.

It didn’t take Hanbin that long before he started feeling the knots tighten on his groins and the sticky white fluid came splattering on Bobby’s shirt. He collapses over his chest and rests his head against his shoulders, trembling from the aftermath. 

Hanbin hasn’t even come down from the high yet when Bobby sits up without pulling out. He helps Hanbin pull his shirt over his head and discards it on the floor. He runs a finger on the curve of Hanbin's body, rubbing his hands on his side, tracing the Nihilism tattoo; it's a work of art— the main event, the main attraction and the emphasis. He pulls him into a deep, tender kiss, the kind that leaves him moaning every time they pull apart. They become a drunkard every time their lips meet; every move has a sense of urgency in it, something primal. Bobby's gaze is filled with lust and remains unbreakable as he droops to tweak Hanbin's nipple with his tongue while he twirls the other with his thumb. Then he goes back to claiming Hanbin’s lips again.

“Hold on, babe.” Hanbin speaks in between kisses. He slowly breaks the kiss and kneels in front of Bobby. All he wants at this point is to snuggle with him again and maybe drift into sleep after an endless kissing, but there’s no way he’s just gonna leave his boyfriend wither after making him as hard as a rock. 

“Let me do this for you.” 

He wets his lips as he takes a firm grip on Bobby’s manhood, glides his hand up and down from the base and palms the head. Bobby throws his head back a little when Hanbin swirls his tongue on the tip and takes it in his mouth. The warmth is sensational.

“Fuck— that’s hot babe.” Bobby hisses under his breath.

He’s muttering incomprehensible obscenities and curses into the air when he sees Hanbin’s cheeks hollow as his mouth sheath his length, his gaze unpinning. He watches him bob his head up and down and make that popping sound with his mouth. The feeling puts him into an almost psychedelic trance. He runs his hand through Hanbin’s hair and tugs on it when he starts to feel the buildup crawl across his stomach. He’s almost there.

Bobby cums in Hanbin’s mouth with a loud series of curses and groans. His vision starts to blur but manages to smile in satisfaction. He also didn’t miss seeing Hanbin wipe the side of his mouth with the back of his hand like a kitten, and that view alone makes him want to sit up and take Hanbin on all fours. Too bad he’s injured.

“Good god baby, you’re amazing.” He snuggles Hanbin on his side and kisses his temple.

“Was it good?” Hanbin genuinely asks.

“Was it good? Babe, you almost put me in a coma.”

He pulls a giggling Hanbin on his side closer for a kiss. He’s is looking at him with gleaming eyes, one hand drawing circles on his chest.

“We fit perfectly. I want you inside me again.”

“Easy tiger. The next time will be so much better.” Bobby promises and kisses Hanbin’s nose tip.

Both of them easily drifted into sleep after. A well spent _Netflix and chill_ day indeed.

●

It’s been a week since their first earth-shattering sex and Bobby has been busy at work ever since. The new season is fast approaching and they need to complete signings of new players before the transfer window closes in September. FC Seoul has also started to hire new employees for their new digital and media lab. They’re currently looking for content creators, developers and Hanbin ponders whether to tell Bobby he already submitted an application in the same company where he works, or wait until he gets hired and surprise him.

Despite being unemployed, Hanbin finds a way to keep himself busy. He starts attending conventions, arts and photography exhibits, sometimes he would spend half a day just watching webinars and documentaries or just chilling at home catching up on some of his favourite anime series. Three days ago, he paid a visit at a salon to have his hair dyed. He opted for blonde highlights that stayed hidden under his beanie since he can't be accidentally seen by Bobby outside in his new hair colour. It's a surprise. Yesterday, he had his interview at FC Seoul for a media photographer position and the HR manager told him to wait for a text to confirm whether he gets the job or not.

Bobby is in Incheon today to watch a football game. They’re eyeing a new prospect to complete their signing before the transfer window closes and a new season officially begins. Another day will pass without seeing him in flesh and bones, another day of missed Facetime because either of them have already fallen deep into sleep.

Hanbin is on his way back to his apartment when he receives a message from his dad asking him to join them for dinner tomorrow night. He has something important to tell him. 

  
Coming from a well-off family, Hanbin grew up comfortably bearing the idea in mind that no matter how much he struggles in life, his parents will always be there to support him. Financially. No matter how much he refuses and denies this reality, he will never have it tough ever in his life in terms of money. His parents own a retail and perfume company that has branches across East Asia. And they've been wooing Hanbin into agreeing to inherit it since he was sixteen. Having a strong sense of independence, Hanbin repeatedly rejects the offer. His parents respected his decision, but he knew back then that after some years they will return to ask him again, this time around they might give him an ultimatum he can’t refuse.

Hanbin’s mom texts him the address to the restaurant in Gangnam. He realised It’s been a while since they all eat at the same table. There had been times when he'd come home to check on his little sister, Hanbyul, and most of the time he finds only the maid and his sister in the house. Not his dad, not his mom. Sometimes he wishes their business didn’t grow that big, maybe they wouldn’t have to miss seeing Hanbyul grow. They wouldn’t have to miss seeing him work hard for the things he loves doing.

Thoughts drown Hanbin's head, raging like a flood, he couldn't take his mind off from what his parents could possibly be discussing with him tomorrow night. He forgets that he put his phone in silent mode and now he has at least 12 unread messages and 21 missed calls from his boyfriend. He panics a bit and scrambles to send Bobby a text immediately.

[Hanbin] Babe, I’m sorry I put my phone in silent mode. I was so busy the whole day.

[Bobby] _I was worried, so I dropped by at ur apartment and the staff says he hasn’t seen u back._

Hanbin didn’t expect for him to be back in Seoul until late in the night and it’s just past 7pm. He didn’t bother telling Bobby he’s climbing up Ansan mountain today, that’s why he was out of his apartment the whole day. 

[Hanbin] Sorry I didn’t tell you about this earlier but I was in Ansan today. I went on a hike :( What time did you get back in Seoul?

[Bobby] _An hour ago. I went straight to ur place bc you weren’t answering my calls..._

An hour ago, so it means if Bobby waited for another 30 minutes they would’ve highly likely met outside his apartment. Before Hanbin could even reply another text came in.

[Bobby] _Babe, pls don’t put ur phone in silent mode again unless it’s necessary. I was heaps worried. Wat if something happened to u during the hike? I will never 4give myself._

[Hanbin] Sorry :( I’m really sorry, please don’t worry now. I got home in one piece, unscathed, not a single bruised. I promised!

[Bobby] _How’s the hike?_

All he wants is to hug his boyfriend right now and reassures him he’s okay. He tries to lighten the mood but it looks like he failed miserably.

[Hanbin] Well, hiking today kind of helped me clear my mind a bit. I've been really anxious lately about not getting a call back from companies I applied at.

[Bobby] _You’ll get a call soon. I always believe in you. Btw, I have dinner with some sports executives from Japan tomorrow. I will also be really busy in the morning~_

[Hanbin] Actually, I’m having dinner with my parents tomorrow too. Let’s just meet up when you’re no longer busy.

[Bobby] _I hate how swamped my schedule is. I wish there’s more than 24 hours a day. I miss you so bad._

[Hanbin] I miss you so bad too :(

_[Bobby] I’m gonna take a shower now and head off to sleep. Have to be early tomorrow. I can’t even Facetime you, I miss seeing your face, babe.... Send me a selfie tonite and tmrrw mornin pls. Love you!_

[Hanbin] Okay I will. Send me yours too, good night!

  
Hanbin can’t send him selfies with his new hair yet, so he sent old ones instead. He feels somehow guilty, but he’s determined to surprise him. The busy schedule will pass. Hanbin understands that Bobby has a deadline to meet that’s why he endures not seeing him a lot these past days. For sure both of them can make up for all the days they could've spent kissing.

●

Hanbin dons a black t-shirt and black chino pants and paired it with white Vans sneakers. He brushes up his hair to show his forehead this time and his undercut. His blonde streaks accentuating his monotone outfit and his gorgeous face. His mom loves him with shorter hair. In this brush up hairstyle, his hair looks neat and freshly-trimmed. The last thing he wants is to hear his mom whine about his messy hair over dinner.

The restaurant screams exclusivity in a sleek setting with polished black and shimmering gold surfaces, geometric light features and several indoor trees. He sees his mom waving at him from the table near the window, he’s welcomed by a lively Hanbyul skipping like a ball of sunshine and weakly jumps on him for a hug.

“How’s the most beautiful princess in the world doing?” Hanbin hugs his sister so tight.

“Hanbinie-oppa, I can’t breathe.” Hanbyul tries to wiggle her way out of Hanbin’s embrace.

Hanbin takes her back to her seat and turns to his mom sitting beside.

"I miss you so much darling."

Hanbin's mom caresses his face while he presses a long kiss on her forehead as a reply.

“Hi dad, long time no see.” Hanbin says as he walks up to take the seat next to his dad. The leg cast wrapped around his dad's leg under the table caught his attention.

“Whoa, dad what happened?” Hanbin’s dad massages his right leg when his mom launches into a thorough explanation of how his dad slipped in the bathroom and fractured his knee and lower back. His mom assured him it’s nothing serious but his dad needs to be careful next time. Hanbin's dad pats his back to assure him he's okay, “Son, it's fine. Don't worry. Can you perhaps accompany me to the washroom?”

“Sure dad.”

The two men excuse themselves from the table. Hanbin assists his dad by walking on his side, making sure he catches him immediately if something happens.

“We should’ve just had dinner at home, dad. Why do you feel the need to go out in this condition?” Hanbin has a slightly scolding tone in the way he says it.

“I just want to take you all for a nice dinner and check on you. Can’t your dad do that?” His dad spoke softly to him in his deep voice.

“Yes you can dad, but not when you’re limping like that.” 

Hanbin waits for his dad outside the washroom, his mind wandering off again about what this dinner is all about. There’s no way his dad would simply take them out for dinner to check on him, there must be something else and he can't wait to hear whatever it is.

●

Bobby along with Sporting Director Kang and three other sports executives arrive in this lavish restaurant in Gangnam. They're led by the restaurant staff to the table next to the one where a pretty young girl with her mom is sitting.

FC Seoul made an inquiry to a Japanese club to sign one of their players. The deal is almost closed, all they have to do is get over with this dinner so Bobby can finally go home. This deal is a major one so he endured those excruciating days without seeing Hanbin even via Facetime.

The staff takes their order and while they wait for their food, Bobby excuses himself to the washroom. He notices a familiar figure looking at his feet as he nears the door, however, the slim figure has blonde streaks. This can’t be Hanbin he thinks, until the guy looks up and makes eye contact with him— Hanbin. He swiftly walks towards him and closes their distance.

“Babe, is that you?” Bobby wears a surprise expression as he rubs his thumb over Hanbin’s cheeks.

“Bobby—” Hanbin mutters something and takes away his hand from his face.

Bobby can sense that Hanbin is tensing and when an older man comes out from the washroom, Hanbin almost jumped in surprise.

“Who’s this?” The man takes a glance at him and asks Hanbin.

“Dad— uhm… this is Bobby—” 

_What? Hanbin's father?_   
  
Bobby can hear the slight panic in Hanbin’s voice, “my former colleague.” 

His heart sinks.   
  


“Oh hi, nice meeting you.” Hanbin’s dad extends his right hand to him and it sucks because he has to force a smile as he takes it. 

“Nice meeting you, sir.”

Hanbin’s dad nods at him in acknowledgement.

“Son, let’s go back to the table.” 

He clearly doesn’t have an idea what just happened. A former colleague? _Fuck that_. He gets inside the washroom to handle his mixed emotions after seeing Hanbin walk away without even looking back at him.

●

Hanbin and his dad start walking back to their table. He turns to look behind him to check on Bobby but he’s already gone inside the washroom. His heart is beating fast, his mouth fails him, he can't think straight. He’s so preoccupied and overwhelmed by so much apprehension and some other scenarios in his head. And now, he also has to deal with what just happened back there with Bobby. This is just a bad timing Hanbin convinces himself. For sure, Bobby will listen to his explanation.

They’re back at the table and the food looks like it's decorated the plain table with all its vibrant colours.

“Hey, what happened, you look so worried?” Hanbin mom asks him, “is there something wrong, darling?”

“No mom, I’m just really anxious with your news for me tonight.” Hanbin replies, his voice sounded weak.

“That one—” Hanbin turns to look at his dad, “your mom is stepping down as the CEO of the company.”

Hanbin gasps when he hears that and turns to his mom for confirmation. It was totally unexpected to the extent that Hanbin can't wear off the shock expression on his face. His mom nods in agreement while his dad goes on to explain that his mom will remain the biggest shareholder of the company and he will still be the chairman of the board. This decision could only mean that his parents can spend more time with Hanbyul with a tolerable business schedule. Hanbin is utterly surprised, almost teary-eyed. There had been nights he spent sleepless, worrying about so many things relating to his family especially Hanbyul and right now, them being all together makes Hanbin miss his family even more. Hanbin has to look up at the ceiling to hold back his tears. Of course he doesn't want his parents to spend most of their days working tirelessly, so this news is making his heart swell with happiness.

“I’m so happy. Thanks mom, dad.”

“Are you crying?” Hanbyul asks him.

“Yeah because I’m so happy, Byul.”

“Are you going home tonight?” Hanbyul asks in her soft, tiny voice. Hanbin smiles and nods at his little sister.

Hanbin couldn't take his eyes off at the scene in front of him. It’s been a while since this happened: four of them eating, catching up on each other happily, but at the same time, he also couldn’t take his mind off Bobby. He takes a glance at his side and sees Bobby sitting at the table next to theirs. He’s waiting for him to look in his direction, for the perfect timing to to catch his eyes, but he’s so immersed in chatting with what looks like club executives so he eventually gave up. He and Bobby have been caught in a few coincidences before and this one today is by far his least favourite.   
  


●

Bobby goes back to their table and notices that Hanbin and his family sit next to theirs. Hanbin looks hot in those blonde streaks and he can't help but stare, but not too long. However any admiration he has is immediately erased by his disappointment. All he wants right now is to go home and sleep the anger away. There's something exhausting by the way these old men waste their time for a small talk over dinner after they made a deal. Bobby is bored and fed up at this point— how much more does he need to endure?

He steals quite a few glances at Hanbin’s table and notices that he’s almost crying. Something tugs at his heart when he sees him looking up at the ceiling to hold back his tears. _What’s happening?_ He looks at Hanbin’s mom sitting across the table, smiling at him. It’s obvious where Hanbin gets his beautiful face, and then there’s the little sister. He would’ve loved to join them but Hanbin treats him as his former colleague now, so that’s pretty impossible. After almost an hour, he notices Hanbin and his family starts vacating their table and leaves the restaurant. One of the executives also decides dinner is over. Finally, he can go home.

●

What happened outside the washroom just keeps replaying in his head; sure, the washroom isn’t the best place to introduce your boyfriend to your dad, and again for sure, Hanbin saw where he’s seated, yet, he didn’t bother approaching him first. Imagining possible scenarios makes him wanna hit his head against the concrete wall when suddenly, his phone screen lights up and he sees five unread messages from “Babe” and opens it. 

_[Hanbin]  
_

_I’m coming over to ur place tomorrow morning i need to explain what happened back there._

_Babe, I’m so sorryyyy I panicked :(_

_I don’t know where to begin. I haven’t seen my family in a while and you ran into my dad right outside the washroom!_

_Can u reply at least? I know you’re mad pls don’t be mad at me._

_I miss you so much. I love you :( Please txt me back._

Bobby remembers how Hanbin was holding back his tears at their table. There must be a reason behind how he acted earlier. Of course there is, and he wants to know what. He fiddles on his phone to type a reply, but his anger hasn’t cooled down just yet. He’s contemplating the what-ifs that brought tears to Hanbin's eyes: what if Hanbin tells him they’re migrating abroad? For good? Or maybe they talked about Hanbin getting married? Bobby is coming up with numerous ridiculous scenarios and in complete honesty, the lack of knowledge about what it could possibly be is scaring the hell out of him already.

[Bobby] _I feel like i'm not ready to talk just yet._

Bobby texts back.

[Hanbin] _I’m so sorry please don’t break up with me. Hear me out first :(_

Bobby knows that he’s intentionally delaying their talk. He feels childish and petty. But every time the image of Hanbin crying dawns on him, something tugs at his heart.

[Bobby] _OK meet me tomorrow at the academy at 7pm I'll just finish some of my appointments, then we’ll drive back to my place_

[Hanbin] _I’ll be there at 7pm. I’m at my parents house right now, I’ll bake you a cake :)_

[Bobby] _Okay, tnx, but I need to hear your reason, not the cake._

He immediately realised that it sounded a bit mean. He simply tries to express his coldness in his replies but he didn’t expect it’d turn out like this. He feels awful.

[Hanbin] _Don’t worry I know you won’t easily forgive me over a cake. I just want to bake something for u, sorry :(_

Fuck. He wants to drive to Hanbin’s parents house right now to wrap him in a hug and shower him with kisses, but he doesn’t know their address.

[Bobby] _See you tomorrow._

Bobby sends his last text for the night.

[Hanbin] _See you. I love you. I love you so much :(_

Usually, it's Bobby who sends the last message when they exchange texts or chat messages because he dislikes the idea of leaving Hanbin on read, but he doesn't wanna feel guilty any further so he refrains from replying at this point. He left it at that and tries to sleep.

●

It's September and the weather is starting to get chilly. Hanbin waits for Bobby outside the academy at exactly 7pm with a small box of cake at hand. However, Bobby got caught up from another meeting that didn’t finish until 7:40. Once Hanbin sees Bobby walking out of the building, he calls out for him with renewed enthusiasm. It dies down immediately when he sees his face without the familiar toothy smile as he leads both of them to the parking lot.

They drive on the clear wide road in silence. The voice inside Hanbin's head commands him to initiate a conversation, so he kept on stealing glances at Bobby to catch his attention and from there he can maybe build the conversation by asking how his day at work has been. But Bobby turns his music on with the volume surprisingly louder than usual. It made Hanbin fiddle on his fingers like a nervous child. The silent treatment is understandable, but Bobby choosing to be purposely aloof hurts him. His heart has been physically hurting since yesterday.

They reach Bobby’s apartment complex and ride the elevator in consistent dead silence. Only when they got inside the apartment did Bobby start talking.

“Okay explain what happened yesterday.” Bobby says in a firm voice as he motions Hanbin to take a seat on the couch. He then turns on the TV but mutes the volume. They’re sitting on the couch with considerably distance between each other and with Bobby looking straight at the TV.

“Babe, can you at least look at me? I hate how you’re being cold and aloof...” Hanbin pleads in a defeated tone.

Bobby feels like an asshole with his behaviour because the truth is, he couldn't bring himself to get mad at Hanbin for more than a day. Hanbin is too precious and all he wants is to make him feel loved, cared and treasured, but he can't help but be petty and do the complete opposite. He turns to him and makes sure his body language sends the message that he's willing to listen to whatever he says.

“Remember when I told you I’m having dinner with my parents. They told me they’ll have to talk to me about something important. I was so nervous because I thought they might convince me to inherit our company again. I was scared because at this point, I might run out of options and just say yes.”

The anxiousness is evident on Hanbin’s face as he tells the whole story to Bobby. 

“Turns out mom stepped down as the CEO. She voluntarily did that because she wants to spend more time with my little sister and my dad—" Hanbin fumbles for the next words to say, "they both have no idea what's going on with my life, and then yesterday I saw you… and I panicked. I told myself I needed to hear whatever my dad has to say to me first before I tell them what I have been up to lately.”

Hanbin almost chokes at the growing lump in his throat.

“And what? You’re going to base whether to tell them you have a boyfriend or not on whatever shocking news they have for you?” Bobby scoffs at Hanbin.

“No. Definitely not—” Hanbin shakes his head to refute whatever Bobby is thinking. 

“I just needed to hear them first. It’s not what you think it is, please. They didn’t know that I have a boyfriend until last night.”

Bobby tilts his head on one side with a questioning look. 

“I talked to my dad and explained to him that the guy he met outside the washroom isn’t my former colleague, that I panicked so I resorted to making up stuff, and eventually told him you’re my boyfriend.” Hanbin's voice grows smaller as he finishes his explanation.

Bobby lets out a deep sigh, props his elbows on his knees and droops to rest his face against his palms. He knew he's an idiot. Bobby doesn’t know anything about his family, he may have gotten the gist of it now, but Hanbin still needs to fill more gaps to make him understand.

“I was too overwhelmed with so many emotions and thoughts yesterday. I was so happy that my parents will be home, spending more time with Hanbyul.....” Hanbin pauses. 

“If you need more time I will give you space to think, but that’s really all there is to this whole situation. I’m going to leave now—”

Hanbin stands up to leave but before he can even move a step, Bobby pulls him back to sit on the couch and wraps him in an embrace.

He rests his head on Hanbin’s shoulder and inhales his scent, “I’m sorry too, I was being petty.”

Hanbin’s lets out a huge sigh of relief and snuggles for a few seconds until his shuddering body wanes at ease. It feels like something heavy has been dislodge from his chest.

He pulls away and asks Bobby, “are we okay now? Do you believe in me?”

The relief that washes over Hanbin's face makes him feel gooey and soft inside. Bobby brings his hand to his lips and presses a kiss against his palm. 

“I never doubted you. It was my pettiness holding me back. I’m sorry.” Bobby drapes his arms around Hanbin’s waist and scoots him to sit on his lap. The latter rests his forehead against Bobby's, eyes boring into each other’s with its reflection showing a myriad full of pockets of happiness, longing, and a strong craving for physical touch.

“You promised me the next time will be so much better.” Hanbin says coyly, every word is punctuated with carnal desire.

A raspy chuckle escapes Bobby's throat with how quick Hanbin shifted from being apologetic to being provocatively charming.

“Shall we start?” He teases.

Hanbin closes his eyes and brushes his nose tip against Bobby’s forehead, “Hmmmm—”

He wraps his legs around Bobby’s middle while he carries him into his room, both of his hands cupping his bottom. They're giggling like teenagers with Hanbin playfully kicking the door close. The sexual tension can be felt in the air when Bobby carefully lays Hanbin down onto the bed and hovers him for a minute. They look at each other while Hanbin traces his jawline, neck and his chest without breaking their eye contact. 

Bobby stands on the side of the bed and hurriedly takes off his shirt and undoes his pants, while Hanbin sits up and kneels in front of him. Bobby helps him pull his shirt over his head and throws it on the floor. Hanbin rubs his forearms up and down, admiring the hard, toned ridges of muscles. He runs his slender fingers from his hard stomach, to the hollows between his pecs and rests his hands on his shoulders. Bobby leans in for a quick kiss, then pushes him back onto the bed.

Just when he thought they could take things slowly, Hanbin pulls him down by his nape with enough force to mesh their hungry lips. Their tongues are dancing around each other, craving for the taste and warmth of each other's mouth. Hanbin’s is addictive, sinful and sweet and Bobby couldn’t get enough of it. It’s familiar, yet foreign. They’re both heaving when they break the kiss but Bobby wastes no time in scooting Hanbin and flips him onto his stomach. He helps Hanbin to prop his knees to kneel on the bed and tells him to lay his head against the sheet. Now he has a stunning view of Hanbin’s ass up in the air. This position makes Hanbin's heart pound in wild anticipation. This is the first time they're doing this, yet, he feels like Bobby has already seen everything in him— in and out.

Bobby caresses Hanbin’s inner thighs all the way up to the curve of his ass and gently massages his cheeks. Hanbin is trying to even out his breathing when Bobby presses his tongue against his hole and glides in slow motion.

“Oh god.” He shudders and scrambles up the bed but two strong hands keep him steady.

“Stay still.” Bobby orders in his low, raspy voice. He tickles Hanbin’s pink hole with the tip of his tongue, presses it flat and glides it up and down again, creating a slick, slurping sound. His intimate apart against Bobby’s tongue made Hanbin bury his face against the sheet to muffle his cries. His fists are clutching on the sheets and his dick is jerking stiff in sensation.

Bobby begins to plant kisses on the cheeks and lathers up some lube on Hanbin's entrance. When Hanbin thought he could finally have a break from the onslaught of Bobby's tongue on his bottom, Bobby plunges in a finger that made him let out a whimper. Bobby follows up another finger, one by one, until three of them are curling inside him to find the knob that will send him gyrating in pure ecstasy.

"Ah fuck... Bobby." Hanbin writhes against the sheet and cries out his name. Bobby feels like he’s gonna hurt his wrist soon if he continues to stretch Hanbin, so he sits up and flips Hanbin over so he's lying on his back.

“I can take it in. I want you inside me now.” Hanbin pleads, looking up at Bobby.

"You're not the one to decide that, babe." Bobby responds.

Nonetheless, Bobby sits back and lines up his tip on his entrance and gently thrusts in. A guttural groan escapes his throat while Hanbin's breath hitches when he slowly goes deeper. Hanbin's hands immediately fly on his face to hide his blushes. Hanbin's heart is pounding, mind racing, but when the bed dips after Bobby planted both of his hands on either side of his arms and hovered at him, he tries to relax and focus on the face above him. 

"Can I move now?"

Hanbin nods. Even at this moment it's evident how Bobby's action will depend on how it will affect Hanbin, in every sense possible.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you so I can slow down." Bobby starts sliding in and out, his voice raspy and breathy in every move, "ah, fuck yes.... baby—"

When it seems like Hanbin has gotten used to his size and starts threatening him to never talk to him again if he doesn't pick up the pace, Bobby moves in and out brutally. Hanbin rakes his hands on his hair then trails them down to rub his nape. Hanbin pulls down his face and rests his forehead against his. Their gazes lock as he continues to thrust in and out of Hanbin's hole mercilessly. It’s too intimate seeing each other through their own eyes while their flesh are tangled as one, feeling each other’s skin drench in sweat, and sharing the cries and screams that float around the room.

Bobby grabs Hanbin's thighs and brings it over his shoulders. This position allows him to plunge deeper and hit the latter’s prostate perfectly.

"Aaahhh, fuck Bobby!" Hanbin cries. He's a loud, sexy mess. Bobby makes a mental note that Hanbin doesn't care if the neighbours hear him scream. He's loud and he doesn’t care. He props back Hanbin's leg onto the bed and claims his mouth to shut him up.

Bobby slows down so they can catch their breaths, but Hanbin is insatiable.

"Pick up the pace again baby, I'm almost there." Hanbin commands. The tinge of menace in Hanbin's tone alone is gonna get him shoot his loads in no time— it's sexy. Hanbin may be the bottom in bed, but he surely is the dominant in other aspects of their relationship. He naturally has that controlling attitude that Bobby finds really alluring.

"Come with me, babe." Bobby says, heaving. The tension, the buildup starts to grow and Hanbin cries out as he finally chases his own release, followed by Bobby's long, strung out groan. They hold each other for a moment until their trembling bodies relax.

  
●

Hanbin squints and slowly opens his eyes, realising how the bed is too wide and too comfortable. He tries to sit up when he feels the shooting pain from his bottom. He's sore. The sun is too bright even through the curtains; he's trying to estimate the time of the day based on the brightness outside when he hears Bobby's voice outside of his room. Any slight movement he does only causes further shooting pain. Last night was intense and ecstatic. The memory of it is still vivid, Hanbin could almost illustrate it. 

Bobby calls out for him to announce that breakfast is ready and Hanbin makes sure Bobby sees him scowling when he enters the room.

He sits next to him and asks what’s wrong and Hanbin just lies back down and says in a whiny, irritated voice, “I’m sore. I can’t stand up.”

“Oh. Sorry about that, last night was.... God Hanbin, you're amazing—" Hanbin glares at him and Bobby laughs at the reaction.

"It's just that... your skin is so soft, the noises you make, you were so beautiful babe, with these blonde streaks.”

Bobby successfully teases him about how he's a loud, mewling mess last night which made Hanbin cover himself under the sheet to hide his embarrassment. Bobby shakes his head at how cute Hanbin is reacting.

He comes back and brings in the mini over bed table with their breakfast to feed the big baby on the bed.

The sight of Hanbin munching on his food makes Bobby’s heart do cartwheels and somersaults. The way his cheeks balloon and lips slightly protrude is somehow disarming. These small details make him wanna take care of Hanbin even more. His actions after the incident outside the washroom were petty and that’s not how he wants to treat Hanbin. Ever. Whatever situations they’ll be in, he promises to put Hanbin’s interest and feelings before his. Bobby stuffs more food into his mouth while saying something like gaining a little more weight since he’s starting to look skinnier than usual. And Hanbin would whine about how his butt still feels sore and that he couldn’t move because of him, jokingly blaming Bobby saying he will never know how painful it is since he’s not a bottom. They spend the next few minutes bickering until the topic gets a little more serious and Hanbin asks Bobby about wanting to meet his parents.

“Babe, I want to introduce you to my parents.” Hanbin says. He’s not doing this because he wants to further prove their relationship to Bobby, but because his family is starting to rebuild their bond and somehow he wants Bobby to be part of it.

“Sure, I would love that. When do you plan to?” Bobby asks, his tone mellow, with a hint of excitement.

“I’ll send mom a message later and tell her we’re coming over for dinner, probably next week, Friday night."

After their petty fight Bobby wouldn’t have thought that he’d have a chance to meet Hanbin’s family this early. But he’s looking forward to it. He brings Hanbin’s hand to his lips and kisses it gently.

“Do you want me to take you to the couch?”

“Nope. Take me to the bathroom, I have to take a shower.”

“Do you want me to join you in the shower? I'll be gentle in massaging your cute little butt.” Bobby smirks at him.

“Shut up. Just take me to the bathroom.” Hanbin holds out his arms to Bobby. He picks him up and carries him to the shower. When the sound of the splashing water dies down, Bobby attempts to tease Hanbin again, shouting from the outside that he has to get something important inside the bathroom, when he clearly doesn’t have any and just playfully pretending.

“Later when I’m done.” Hanbin shouts back. Bobby stifles his laughter at the way Hanbin bought it.

He leans in against the door closer, chuckling, “Alright. Do you need any help? I can scrub your back—”

“Stop being a pervert, Bobby. I know what you’re thinking.”

“Pervert? Baby, you let me stuff my face in your ass last night. You were a mewling mess. Don’t forget that!”

Bobby burst into a mischievous laugh.

“I hate you!” Hanbin shouts back.

His face reddens at the memory of the pain and pleasure of last night. He remembers how Bobby filled him up, the slimy fluid dripping down his ass. He believed he literally saw stars when they both reached their release.

“Come in now and take me back to your room!” Hanbin calls out. He makes sure to squish Bobby’s face as he carries him back in the room. The two go on bickering about how Bobby should close his eyes when Hanbin changes clothes; or maybe he should try to bottom next time. It was an endless exchange of pointless, childish remarks that make their jaws hurt from laughing.   
  


●

Hanbin got accepted as a media photographer at FC Seoul. He told Bobby the other day that he's done with the interview and just actually waiting for a call to know if he gets accepted for the job or not. Today he just signed the job offer. The thought of being able to work again, this time in the same institution where Bobby works got him skipping as he approached Bobby in the parking lot. The familiar bunny teeth smile flashing at him which he’s grown to love is there to welcome him, along with a tight embrace. Bobby leans back and takes his face to press a soft, tender kiss against his lips. Hanbin can feel how Bobby’s mouth curves into a smile before pressing another one. 

“Congratulations. I’m so happy for you, babe.” 

“Thank you.” This time Hanbin places a chaste kiss on Bobby’s lips.

“Let’s go home and celebrate.”

They both hop in the car. They're meeting Hanbin's parents tonight.

●

"So how many times do you travel in a year?" Hanbin's dad asks Bobby. The table is full of familiar Korean cuisine prepared by Hanbin's mom.

"Well, it depends on how many target signings the club wants to accomplish in a season. I actually lost track." Bobby gives out a shy smile, he really doesn't want to discuss his travel history to Hanbin's dad first before Hanbin.

"And you Bin, I heard you got a job offer today? 

"Yup, I'll be working as a photographer at FC Seoul starting next week." Hanbin looks in Bobby's direction and smiles.

"Oh perfect! So you will be colleagues then." Hanbin's mom exclaims as she forks on her food.

"We have a new digital and media lab and we need highly skilled, competitive people. It wasn't a surprise that they employed Hanbin."

Bobby responds to Hanbin's mom while Hanbin rolls his eyes at him.

They shared a few more topics over great food. Mostly about their relationship and Hanbin couldn't hide his flushed face when Bobby brought back the coincidences on the airplane and the football game.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but are you two living together now?" Hanbin's mom asks the two. Before Hanbin could refute, Bobby immediately talks and explains that he's been meaning to ask Hanbin to move in with him, but they haven't gotten the chance to talk about it. He adds that not only is it economical since they'll be going to and leaving the same workplace from now on, he'll also be able to look after him. Hanbin wants to disintegrate into a million atoms while listening to Bobby. He goes on with explaining to his parents that despite him having a competitive approach in life, he looks like a glass figure to him that's too beautiful and precious, something that needs attention, proper care or else it will break.

They finish the dinner and Hanbin's dad invites Bobby to the back garden to talk more about football while Hanbin spends some time playing with Hanbyul.

They bid their goodbyes to Hanbin's parents and looked forward to another dinner. Bobby's car is parked right in front of the house and instead of driving home right away, they opt to spend a little more time outside to recap the day. Bobby sits on the hood of his car and pulls Hanbin closer to lean against him and Hanbin rests his hands on Bobby's chest.

"You have lovely parents. I'm happy they'll get to spend more time now with Hanbyul."

"I know. And Hanbyul will also get to know you more in the next few days." Hanbin leans in for a kiss.

"We're right outside your parents' house, babe." Bobby warns.

"It's fine. So..... moving in with you huh?" 

"I know, I'm sorry. I was ambushed by your parents back there, I meant to ask you first and discuss it with you, I didn't mean for you to be sandwiched on this topic, I know we haven't talked—"

"Yes."

Hanbin cuts him off.

"What do you mean yes?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you. I'll try to look for a moving or relocation service so I can move in as soon as possible—" Hanbin beams at Bobby.

Bobby hugs him tighter as though to prevent his heart from bursting. Hanbin once mentioned to him about his strong sense of independence, so hearing him say now that he wants to move in makes him want to jump in joy. Bobby is holding himself back from screaming since he doesn't want to attract attention from the neighbourhood, but just for the thrill of it, he screams, " _we're finally sleeping on one bed together!"_ into the open sky anyway and hurriedly motions for Hanbin to hop in the car to escape the scene.

Bobby drives them back to his apartment, jamming to the music in the car— his mood at an all time high.

While on the road, Hanbin asks him if they can look for a restaurant so he can take out food to keep in his fridge for tomorrow. He's eyeing to keep some pieces of kimbap so they drive around the city to find an open restaurant. They find one after nearly fifteen minutes, however, the nearest parking lot is still a bit far from the restaurant so they will have to walk. Bobby is unbuckling his safety belt to alight the car when Hanbin starts to rub his thighs. He looks at Hanbin in utter disbelief.

"Babe... what are you doing?"

Without any words but just a provocative gaze, Hanbin unbuckles his seat belt and scoots to straddle on Bobby's lap. 

"Let's have some quickie first before I grab some food." Hanbin says, mischievously running a finger underneath Bobby's chin. 

Bobby huffs in mixed frustration and amusement. He's not sure whether this craving is brought upon by Hanbin's tendency to be unpredictable or he's just always horny. Regardless, knowing which one is no longer important when Hanbin is riding him now— grinding up and down, chanting his name with moans, again not caring if some passersby overhear them. He smooches Hanbin's nipple and rubs the other with his thumb. Hanbin picks up his pace, head thrown back in ecstatic surrender and Bobby would always find him immaculately gorgeous in this position. Hanbin loves riding him and he'll just sit there and watch him in absolute awe, rocking his hip faster until his cries get louder and screams for his own climax.

They walk into the restaurant with Bobby still fixing his disheveled hair. The old woman behind the counter gives them a questioning look; and while Bobby shies away, Hanbin just stands there confidently reading the menu and proceeds to enumerate his orders. 

"I'll have three pieces of spam kimbap for takeout."

After taking the food, they got back on the road to drive to Hanbin's apartment.

"I can't believe we just had sex in my car and you went to order kimbap right after."

They both burst into laughter.

"Let's just say I'm a bit adventurous." Hanbin says with a shady look on his face.

"...and dangerous." Bobby adds.

"Yeah, that one too." 

They continue teasing each other with Hanbin suggesting some places where they can make love to each other: on the beach at night, at the drive-ins but instead of watching the movie, they'll have sex in the backseat of the car, or maybe in their own office during lunch break. Bobby's stomach is starting to to feel funny with all of Hanbin's horny and funny suggestions. He couldn't believe he might actually have to deal with him for the rest of his life. He's not complaining though. Bobby grips his left hand on the steering wheel while the other rests on Hanbin's thigh. He takes Hanbin's hand and brings it to his lips and tries to focus on the road ahead with a faraway thought in mind: if the Universe plans to conspire again, Bobby would love to have a Hanbin in every lifetime he gets to live in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally I'm done with my first ever doubleb one shot. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. The smut part is obviously a guilty pleasure, I hope I didn't suck at it. Please leave some comments :)


End file.
